


and we have the same dreams

by tarinapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Hange Zoë
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinapple/pseuds/tarinapple
Summary: Dia datang sebagai keping terakhir yang hilang, yang keseluruh bagiannya tak dapat Hanji ingat.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	and we have the same dreams

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and canon setting belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't take any profit by writing this. Also, this fic contains spoiler from the manga.

** “KAU ** tuli, ya?”

Sepasang lensa cokelatnya mengedip dua kali sebelum dengan gesit menunduk, dan setelahnya suara kepalan tangan menghantam tembok juga geraman tak terima terdengar. Erangan dan umpatan yang terdengar kemudian membuat sang perempuan langsung ambil langkah seribu. Berlari dari pria sangar berbadan kekar, mengeluarkan diri dari gang sempit yang bau. 

Hanji Zoe, enam belas tahun, masih dengan seragam sekolah; berusaha lari dari kepungan para preman pasar tidak beradab itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyerang perempuan di bawah umur yang jelas sekali sedang berjalan baik-baik demi menuntut ilmu?

_ Oh, sebenarnya ini salah Hanji juga. Dia punya pilihan untuk tidak lewat sini.  _

Merasa sudah terpisah cukup jauh, Hanji kemudian bermanuver; menghindari pejalan kaki dan beberapa polisi tidur dan sukses masuk dengan gaya paling awur-awuran ke sebuah apotek tidak berdosa; menabrak pintu dengan label _pull_ , dan terpeleset akibat keset berdebu. Seisi apotek mendadak menyorotinya, dan sebagian di dekatnya mulai batuk-batuk akibat debu yang berterbangan. 

Beruntungnya Hanji karena kepalanya tidak terbentur dan dia memakai rok. Selamat sentosa walau pantatnya nyeri luar biasa. 

“Hei. Kau sadar tidak kalau ini apotek?!”

Menengadah, Hanji buru-buru menjawab, “Maafkan aku, aku tidak—”

“Bisa-bisanya keset apotek sekotor ini?! Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah menyapu lantai?”

Menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, dia sadar kalau bukan dirinya yang dimarahi. Sedikit lega, Hanji menyambut uluran tangan seseorang—membantunya bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya.

“Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?”

“… Ya. Terima kasih,” Perempuan berhelai cokelat kemerahan itu tersenyum ramah. “maaf atas kekacauan yang kutimbulkan.”

“Tidak masalah,” Dia tersenyum lebih ramah lagi. “Apa ada yang mengejar Anda?”

Perasaan Hanji saja atau pemuda ini berbicara dengan cara formal yang aneh tapi familier? Pun rambut pirang gelapnya yang ditata sangat rapi itu. Kenapa Hanji merasa pernah melihatnya?

“Nona?”

“Ah? Ehm, iya … tadi ada preman yang mengejarku, hehe,” ungkap Hanji, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. “tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengejarku, kok! Jadi—”

“Tetap tinggal di sini!” serunya heboh. Semua pasang mata langsung mengarah pada mereka. “Mereka bisa saja masih mengejar Anda!”

Gelagapan, Hanji menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu yang kini mencengkram bahunya. “T-tapi aku harus sekolah … atau nanti terlambat.” _Lagi_. Nanti terlambat lagi dan otomatis Hanji tidak akan diizinkan memasuki area sekolah. _Untuk yang kesekian kalinya_.

“Akan kuantar!”

“Ehhh?”

Tangan Hanji ditarik, sementara pemuda itu mengurus izin untuk keluar. Dan tiba-tiba saja helm sudah terpasang di kepala Hanji dan motor sudah dinyalakan. Mau tak mau, perempuan itu naik dan memberi tahu lokasi sekolahnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak naik, Hanji berpikir keras di sepanjang jalan, tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi setelah meninjau tampang serius sang pemuda. Tetapi setengah dirinya memutuskan untuk percaya kalau dia akan sampai selamat di tujuan. Walau terlambat sih.

“Oh, ya, namamu siapa tadi?”

“Saya Moblit Berner. Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.”

_ Atau mungkin bukan tujuh belas _ , tetapi enam belas. Di mana semuanya mulai berubah, insiden-insiden kecil di hidupnya yang bergerak meretakkan kebiasaan lama. 

“Tidak masalah, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong aku Hanji, Hanji Zoe.”

“Hanji?” Moblit terdengar seperti bertanya. “Kukira aku pernah mendengar nama itu.”

_ Mungkin memang dari sini. _

[]

** Detik-detik ** Hanji memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi siswa bermasalah adalah saat helai cokelat kemerahan dua jengkal di bawah pundaknya dipotong secara _tidak sengaja_ oleh para senior calon penghuni neraka yang selalu mencerca caranya berpakaian, caranya berjalan, atau bahkan caranya bernapas. 

Memang sejak masuk SMA, Hanji mulai mengalami tanda-tanda kehilangan kewarasannya (testimoni dari sang adik yang akhirnya diafirmasi oleh semua anggota keluarga Zoe). Pertama, dia selalu mengambil jalan memutar dan melewati pasar yang banyak premannya; nyaris tiap hari Hanji kejar-kejaran dengan preman yang berbeda, lalu menerobos masuk ke apotek atau sembarang _minimarket_. Anehnya semua orang jadi mengenal Hanji dan tidak lagi heran kalau perempuan itu membuat keributan di tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan Hanji melakukan hal tidak penting yang selalu membuatnya telat itu.

Dia menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri,

Kedua, berbeda dengan Hanji Zoe saat SMP yang jauh lebih kalem dan lebih feminim, pribadinya saat SMA sama sekali berbeda. Kendati rambut masih dipertahankan, Hanji jarang memakai rok atau kalau memakai pun selalu satu rangkap dengan celana _training_. 

Ketiga, berbeda dengan Hanji semester pertama yang menduduki posisi sepuluh besar; Hanji saat semester kedua adalah terburuk dari yang terburuk. Membolos, tidak mengumpul tugas, terlambat, cari mati dengan senior, dan segala hal _rebel_ lainnya yang membuat Hanji gagal masuk ke dalam daftar siswa kesayangan guru. Padahal dia merupakan kandidat potensial.

Tentu saja pihak sekolah—bagian konseling sudah berusaha berbicara dengan Hanji. Apakah ada sesuatu di rumah yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak. Keluarga Zoe aman dan sejahtera, Hanji diberi makan tiga kali sehari ditambah uang jajan yang cukup untuk keliling kota dalam sehari—kurang apalagi?

Ayahnya sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengetahui motif di balik tindakan Hanji, dan Ibunya sudah berhenti berusaha, menganggap itu sebagai semangat anak muda.

_ Namun bukan begitu. _

Mungkin segala tingkahnya memang kurang ajar, sehingga hari itu Hanji kehilangan rambut semipanjang juga kacamatanya. Juga seluruh emosi menggebu-gebu yang berhasil dia terbitkan; padam, hilang, lenyap, tak berbekas. 

“Kaukira begitu akan merubah hidupmu?”

Adiknya bertanya, Hanji merespons lewat tertawa kering.

“Kenapa sih, Hans? Kau memang tidak cocok jadi pembangkang. Tenang dan kalem itu bukan hal yang buruk tahu. Buktinya kau punya pacar?”

“Ck, aku tidak pernah punya pacar.”

“Kan nyaris.”

“Tidak dihitung.”

“Oke.”

Hanji merebahkan diri ke sofa, lantas menyisir helai pendek cokelatnya dengan tangan. Potongan yang cukup berantakan, dan membuatnya tampak lebih bengal.

“Kau mau ke salon? Atau Ibu yang rapikan?”

Di sisi lain, Hanji menyukainya. 

“Tidak, deh. Begini juga bagus.”

[]

Perubahan adalah pasti, dan satu-satunya yang kekal di dunia ini. Beberapa pihak nyinyir terhadap Hanji Zoe yang kini nampak lebih teratur. Meskipun masih gemar memakai celana _training_ berbalut rok, dia tidak lagi menimbulkan kekacauan. 

Beberapa oknum pencegah keributan seperti anggota komisi disiplin mulai sedikit kangen dengan tingkah _absurd_ Hanji. Di minggu ketiga, mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Hanji tidak lagi main seluncuran di koridor atau kenapa Hanji tidak lagi menerobos ke kantin senior untuk dapat roti _limited edition_. Atau sesimpel kenapa Hanji memakai seragam lengkap dan rapi. 

Satpam sekolah pun bertanya-tanya kapan tingkah ganjil Hanji akan kembali. Dia mulai rindu mengomeli Hanji yang selalu nekat memanjat pagar di waktu terlambat masuk atau memotivasi orang-orang terlambat lainnya untuk memanjat lewat tembok belakang saja. “Lebih baik terlambat atau tidak sama sekali!” slogannya, dan akan diikuti oleh sorak-sorak rakyat pembangkang di belakangnya.

Tetapi guru-guru mulai senang. Karena kandidat potensial mereka akhirnya berbelok ke jalan kebenaran. Hanji Zoe lantas diberikan akses peminjaman buku tidak terbatas di perpustakaan. Rekan sekelasnya pun turut bahagia, karena kursi Hanji kini selalu diturunkan sehabis piket—bahkan mejanya jauh lebih mengkilap dibanding biasanya. 

Tujuh belas tahun, dan Hanji sukses mengakhiri kebrutalannya. Menjadi murid teladan yang disayangi semua warga sekolah. Menjadi sosok istimewa yang selalu dapat bonus di kantin sekolah. Menjadi primadona yang kemudian menarik hati lawan jenisnya.

_ Namun masih saja. Masih saja Hanji merasa kalau dirinya kehilangan sesuatu.  _

Kemudian rangkaian hari itu tiba. 

[]

“Kehilangan sesuatu?”

Kakek yang tadinya berkonsentrasi menjaga dagangan itu hanya menaikkan alis mendengar curhatan Hanji. Pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya mengenai mengapa gadis muda itu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kakek-kakek yang tidak dikenal? 

Syukurnya kakek itu cukup bisa membaca situasi, jadi daripada menginterupsi dia memilih untuk mengangguk dan mendengarkan; iseng-iseng bisa memberi solusi. 

“Benar, ‘Kek. Aku selalu merasa ada yang salah dari tingkah lakuku.”

“Ehm, Kakek rasa memang begitu?” Kakek itu bertanya dan diam-diam mengafirmasi; karena curhat dengan kakek-kakek adalah bukti tak terpatahkan. 

Hanji cemberut. “Maksudku perasaan seperti _seharusnya aku tidak begini_ atau _ini bukan aku yang asli._ Kenapa aku selalu merasa begitu di sepanjang hidupku?”

“Bukankah kita semua pernah merasa seperti itu?” Kakek itu balik bertanya. “Kita semua pernah ada di fase itu. Fase pencarian jati diri.”

“Benarkah?”

“Iya. Besok juga sembuh.”

“Sembuh?!”

Kakek itu tertawa garing. “Ya. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, masih ada hari esok.”

Hanji langsung beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Wajahnya tertekuk masam. “Mana bisa kakek tahu kalau matahari masih akan terbit besok?”

“Apa-apaan mental prajurit perang itu?” tukas sang kakek sinis. “Santai saja, Nona.”

Perempuan itu memutar mata. “Terus kenapa kakek bicara seperti itu? Jangan sok bijaksana, deh.”

_ Duh, kan kau yang mencari perkara duluan denganku _ , Kakek itu tak habis pikir, dia menghela napas. “Akan lebih baik kalau kau hidup untuk hari ini, bukan besok. Itu lebih baik untuk usiamu.”

“Apa ini testimoni langsung dari Anda, ‘Kek?” Hanji tersenyum jahil. “Padahal seharusnya anak muda sepertiku hidup untuk meraih mimpi bukan?”

“Wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti memiliki cita-cita,” Nah, ternyata Kakek itu memang gemar bersinis ria dengannya. “bereskan dulu masalahmu, baru pikirkan cita-cita.”

“Tapi kalau aku hidup untuk hari ini … itu sama saja dengan _hiduplah seperti kau akan mati esok_ bukan? Bukankah aku akan jadi sangat terburu-buru?”

Dan kakek-kakek botak itu sukses menggeram, mengusir Hanji dari lapak dagangnya.

Anehnya, keesokan hari Hanji datang lagi. 

“Hai, Kek.”

“Pergi. Kau tidak diizinkan berdiri di sekitar lapak dagangku.”

Hanji tertawa tanpa malu. “Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena belum memperkenalkan diri, dan juga belum sempat membeli kerajinan tanganmu.”

Kakek itu mengangguk dua kali. “Belilah dan pergi.”

“Aku Hanji Zoe,” katanya. “aku akan membeli sarung tangan ini.”

“Hm,” Pada akhirnya, dia mendongak. “Akan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tidak membalasmu,’kan, Nona?”

“Membalas?”

“Aku Keith Shadis.”

[]

Kakek-kakek yang mengagumkan, itulah kesan Hanji. Dia mengalami masa-masa sulit karena bercerai dari sang istri dan anaknya yang ada di keseluruhan level lain dari berengsek, juga cucu yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Hanji bersimpati, berkata kalau dia akan jadi cucu angkat Shadis, dan kakek itu entah mengapa mengusirnya lagi. 

Hanji lantas memutuskan tanggal selanjutnya untuk menganggu Keith Shadis lagi. Kakek-kakek _tsundere_ itu mungkin memang menyebalkan, tetapi dia tampak kesepian—Hanji akan jadi gadis baik dan menemaninya setiap pulang sekolah. 

_ Atau tidak sama sekali. _

“Zoe, perkenalkan ini Erwin Smith.”

Hanji hanya menaikkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum disikut dari samping. Dia akhirnya mengangguk. “Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Hanji Zoe.”

“Dia adalah anak yang kuceritakan, Erwin.”

Perempuan yang tengah dalam mode kalem (alias seragam sesuai aturan dan rambut yang tersisir rapi) itu masih berusaha memproses semua kejadian hari ini. Pertama, dia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah—dan pertama kali melihat secara dekat tampang kepala sekolahnya; ternyata botak juga, menyerupai Keith Shadis tapi kerutannya keras sekali. Terdapat aura-aura kebengalan darinya; Hanji merasakannya sebagai sesama (bekas) anak bengal.

Dan membuat salah satu siswa kesayangan sekolah menunggu selama dua jam. Duduk bengong, dan mendengarkan ocehan Pak Tua itu mengenai masa mudanya dan betapa lezatnya anggur yang dia nikmati saat sarapan tadi ( _please_ , anggur saat sarapan? Tingkat kewarasannya jauh lebih rendah dibanding Hanji). Itu bukan gaya hidup yang sehat, terlebih untuk orang seusianya.

Lalu datanglah orang ini. Cukup tinggi dan berpakaian rapi; kemejanya dikancing sampai atas, sepatu dan rambut yang mengkilap. Pirang yang membuatnya silau. Hanji sedikit bergidik waktu matanya bersirobok dengan lensa biru terang itu. Bukan karena takut atau semacamnya. Hanya saja … ganjil. 

“Dia akan membantumu,” ujar Pak Pixis sebelum pamit, meninggalkan Hanji dan Erwin di ruang kepala sekolah.

Halo?! Mana ada kepala sekolah yang tega meninggalkan anak muridnya dengan orang asing? 

“Kau tidak terlihat senang.”

“Maaf?” Hanji menaikkan alis. Bau-bau akan menebar sarkasme. “Apa aku harus menyambutmu dengan _confetti_ di saat aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa kau?”

Erwin Smith terkekeh, Hanji bertambah pusing.

“Ah, sayang sekali, Hanji,” Erwin kemudian tersenyum. “baiklah kalau begitu.”

_ Hanji _ … katanya? Perempuan itu mengembungkan pipinya tidak senang. “Aku tidak paham.”

“Tenang saja, akan kujelaskan,” kata Erwin, sebuah map cokelat dikeluarkan dari tasnya lantas diletakkan di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka. “Aku mengundangmu untuk mengikuti olimpiade yang digelar di kampusku.”

“Olimpiade?” Hanji membuka map itu, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sana. “Dalam rangka peringatan ulang tahun Universitas Paradis? Kenapa harus repot-repot menyampaikan undangannya padaku? Bukankah tinggal mengirim surat seperti biasanya.”

“Karena aku punya permintaan khusus,” Nada pemuda itu berubah serius. “yang akan kauikuti adalah olimpiade sejarah, bukan sains.”

“Hahhh?” Praktis saja Hanji menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu. “Kenapa aku ikut olimpiade sejarah? Bidangku jelas-jelas IPA, loh. Apa tidak membaca biodataku dulu?”

“Tentu saja aku tahu kau jurusan IPA. Dan memintamu untuk belajar sejarah dari awal hanya untuk ini tentu saja akan sangat egois,” tuturnya. “tapi tujuanku mengundangmu bukan itu, juga permintaan khususku adalah hal lain. Kau tidak harus menang, kau hanya harus masuk ke sana dan selesaikan soal-soalnya secepat mungkin.”

“Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?”

Entah kenapa senyum Erwin selanjutnya seakan menenangkan tensi yang sempat naik, menahan seribu tanyanya. Hanji akhirnya duduk diam dan menyimak penjelasan Erwin Smith dengan sabar. 

Kasusnya adalah Erwin punya kecurigaan terhadap anggota BEM di kampusnya; mengenai penyelewengan dana, penempatan para pengawas olimpiade, juga soal-soal yang diduga tidak dibuat oleh orang yang kompeten di bidangnya. Kepala Hanji mendadak mengepul.

“Tunggu. TUNGGU! Kenapa menjelaskan semuanya padaku?”

“Karena kau adalah bagian dari rencana sabotaseku.”

“Sabotase?” 

“Ada kemungkinan kalau justru _pihak atas_ yang menghendaki semua ini. Mulai dari penyelewengan dana; aku tidak yakin anggota BEM punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Mereka pasti didukung oleh pihak yang lebih tinggi.”

Hanji mengangguk. “Memang pasti alurnya begitu. Jadi sabotasemu ini seperti apa? Dan kenapa melibatkan anak SMA sepertiku?”

“Kalian bukan bagian dari kampus, kalian tidak akan dicurigai. Juga pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat,” jawab Erwin kalem. “kalau aku yang mengeksekusinya, dan tidak berhasil; tentu saja aku akan kena masalah.”

“Yang jelas kau belum mau di _drop-out_ dan hidup layaknya gelandangan, ’kan?”

“Tidak. Aku lebih takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengungkap kasus ini selamanya.”

Hanji mengangguk, lagi. “Oh. Kau orang yang idealis.”

“Semacam itu,” Erwin merapikan lembar-lembar kertas di atas meja. “aku tahu kau tidak akan langsung setuju—”

“Tidak juga,” jawab perempuan itu, tersenyum penuh. “kedengarannya menyenangkan. Dan dari yang kutangkap, anak SMA-nya bukan cuma aku, ’kan? Ini akan jadi acara paling seru di sepanjang tahun!”

“Secara teknis, kau tidak akan bertemu anak SMA lainnya. Kita harus membatasi kontak satu sama lain. Siapa tahu ada masih ada orang cerdik di antara mereka?”

“Kenapa aku merasa bergabung dalam rencana terorisme daripada sabotase?”

“Bagus. Semangat seperti itu yang kubutuhkan,” Erwin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ruangan mendadak adem. “bagianmu sebenarnya mudah, Zoe. Kau tinggal menyelinap ke gedung rektorat yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan ruangan olimpiademu nanti, lalu memasang CCTV dan perekam suara di sana. Bilang saja kau kesasar atau apa. Lalu sisanya akan dikerjakan tim penyiar.”

“Kau berniat menyiarkan isi percakapan mereka ke publik di saat ramai-ramainya? Lalu kenapa tidak sekalian saja menugaskan aku untuk mengobrak-abrik ruangannya? Untuk mencari sesuatu yang … spesifik?” tanya Hanji bertubi-tubi, mengabaikan _Zoe_ dari Erwin yang terdengar janggal. 

“Itu tergantung kita menemukan bukti atau tidak. Dan sesuatu yang spesifik … aku ragu kau akan menemukannya,” Erwin menyentuh dagu, berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hanji. “ _Yosh_ , akan kupikirkan. Mungkin kau akan bergerak dalam tim.”

“Itu kerennn sekali!” Hanji bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasme tinggi. “aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa _chaos_ -nya nanti … jadi kapan dieksekusinya?”

“Pertama-tama, berlatihlah berjalan seperti ninja.”

[]

Hanji sukses terdaftar sebagai peserta olimpiade sejarah. Perempuan itu menggila setiap memikirkan susunan aksi yang akan dilakukannya pada hari itu. Dia berlatih berjalan seperti ninja, sesuai perintah Erwin, dan berakhir menyebar rumor keganjilannya yang bangkit—para senior jahil kembali menganggu, tetapi Hanji fokus pada misi. 

Erwin Smith cerdas, kesan Hanji di kemudian hari. Rangkaian acara dilaksanakan selama tiga hari; begitu pula dengan rangkaian rencana mereka. Hari pertama Hanji akan memasang alat perekam, CCTV mini dan tetek bengeknya seusai dia menjawab kilat soal-soal olimpiadenya, lalu hari ketiga di puncak acara Hanji akan mencabut semua perangkat sadap itu jika mereka tidak menemukan apa pun. 

Pokoknya selama tiga hari, tim Erwin Smith akan melakukan pengintaian dan penyadapan terhadap oknum-oknum tertentu; mengingat bagaimana _hectic_ -nya para panitia nanti, kemungkinan mereka waspada di luar urusan tugas nyaris di bawah sepuluh persen. 

“Hanji, kau sungguhan tidak belajar?”

“Ya?”

Adiknya menggeleng heran. “Yang kaulakukan hanyalah mondar-mandir tidak jelas padahal kau mau mengikuti olimpiade sejarah?! Otakmu sungguhan pindah ke kaki, ya?!”

“ _Lucky me_. Masih di kepala kok.”

“Demi Tuhan, Hanji Zoe, kau akan bertanding dua bulan lagi. DUA BULAN. Waktu yang cukup untuk setidaknya pulang membawa perunggu. _Lucky you_ , kau ahli dalam hafalan bukan?”

Oh, ya, Hanji lupa keberadaan adik rewelnya itu. Dan juga Hanji merasa sedikit aneh; kenapa pula dia harus menuruti kata Erwin supaya tidak usah belajar? Ya, memang dia tidak harus menang tetapi untuk menjawab soal dengan awur-awuran? Hanji rasa dia sudah meninggalkan persona barbar itu. 

Sedikit belajar tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun, ’kan? Mengerjakan semuanya dengan kilat bukan ide yang bagus; dia bisa saja curiga. Bertingkah seperti siswa kompeten justru lebih baik. 

Tetapi ada fakta baru; Hanji dipasangkan dengan buku, dia tak akan kenal waktu. Semuanya memburam, dia hanya fokus pada kalimat-kalimat buku—sekali pun dia bilang sejarah itu membosankan, ternyata konspirasi mengenai perang dunia kedua cukup membuatnya terhibur. 

Dan tiba saatnya Hanji kehabisan buku.

Lantas memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru; tempat di mana semua yang terjalin terasa seperti _sesuatu_. 

Seperti kepingan yang selama ini dia cari.

[]

Perpustakaan daerah. Sebuah tempat sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu bagi para insan penuntut ilmu, atau para kutu buku, atau sekadar pencuri koneksi _WIFI._ Hanji Zoe memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota; mendapatkan kartu, juga akses peminjaman lima hari sekali. Tetapi daripada meminjam, Hanji lebih memilih untuk belajar di sana. 

Dia memulai dari dasar, dan fokus pada hal-hal krusial seperti tanggal-tanggal dan kejadian penting di tahun-tahun tertentu, juga tokoh-tokoh yang sering muncul. Hanji rasa itu adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya, sebagai seseorang yang tidak pernah ambil pusing masalah sejarah. 

Melihat jarum pendek arlojinya yang kini menyentuh angka empat, Hanji mengembuskan napas pendek. Belum selesai membaca buku empat ratus halaman di tangannya, dan jengkel karena tidak bisa meminjamnya; Hanji sudah meminjam yang lain, yang juga belum habis dikonsumsi. Yah, besok akan dia habiskan. 

Esok, dan esoknya lagi. Frekuensi Hanji ke perpustakaan menjadi lima hari dalam seminggu, dan jam tidurnya mengalami perubahan signifikan akibat buku-buku dari berbagai sumber yang tertumpuk di sudut meja belajarnya. Adiknya mengomel setiap hari, karenanya Hanji memilih menghabiskan semua waktunya di perpustakaan. 

_ Lalu Hanji melihatnya.  _

Satu kali, di kala suasana perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai. Dua kali, saat suasana ramai dan dia duduk di belakang Hanji. Tiga kali, waktu dia tidak sengaja mendorong kursinya sampai menabrak punggung kursi Hanji, tidak ada maaf; hanya ada anggukan formal sebelum dia berpindah tempat. Empat kali, saat mereka mengantre untuk mengembalikan buku. 

Dia laki-laki. Seragam sekolahnya tidak tampak asing. Figurnya pendek, dan matanya—yang awalnya Hanji kira sayu ternyata selalu menyorot tajam sekitar tetapi ketika tidak sengaja bertemu pandang, Hanji merasa sorotnya melembut pada detik-detik pertama sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke lain arah. 

Hanji hanya merasa tidak bisa melepasnya. Setiap kali Hanji melihatnya, dia ingin menghampiri tetapi kakinya tak mau berfungsi. Jadi perempuan itu cuma terpaku; mengamati, lalu mengumpat dalam hati. 

Kali ini pun serupa. Mereka duduk di meja yang berbeda, dengan lelaki itu yang memunggunginya. Hanji meniup-niup poni kesal sebelum mengistirahatkan dagu di meja, dengan mata cokelat yang masih fokus pada pemuda berseragam putih di depannya. 

Bukunya terabaikan, Hanji sedikit terganggu oleh fakta itu tetapi tidak apa. Dia malah sedikit bersyukur karena mendapat tontonan gratis; pemuda di depannya cukup memesona dibanding orang lain seusianya, bukan impresi yang biasa Hanji sematkan pada orang pendek, tetapi mata dan parasnya berada di tingkat lain dari sekadar tampan— _wah_ , Hanji jamin seratus persen kalau ini adalah istirahat terbaik di sepanjang minggu (walau hanya melihat punggung, jangan khawatir, imajinasi Hanji tidak terbatas).

[]

_ “Kau bilang apa tadi?” _

_ “Hidup denganmu bukan ide yang buruk. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan kusesali.” _

_ “Oke. Berhenti di sana. Jangan bicara lagi.” _

_ “… Apa-apaan?” _

_ “Kau membuatku keinginan terpendamku untuk mengikatmu di pohon sampai semua ini berakhir kembali bangkit,” peringatnya hati-hati. “Jangan berkata dengan mata seperti itu.” _

_ Sebelah alisnya naik, tampak terhibur. “Oh. Kalau begitu kutarik ucapanku.” _

_ Dia tersenyum lega. “Lebih baik seperti …” _

_ “Aku akan sangat menantikan saat itu, Hanji.” Menarik dalam artian meralat rupanya. _

_ “… itu …” Kayu di tangannya kembali jatuh, tetapi (syukurnya) cuma satu. Ekspresinya berubah serius. “Sial. Berhenti.” _

_ “Atap seperti apa yang kausukai? Atau kau lebih suka kita tidur di bawah bintang?” _

_ “Hah? Tolong—" _

_ “Aku serius. Aku mempertimbangkan preferensimu untuk kenyamanan bersama,” Dia kelihatan menikmati dampak dari perkataannya, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. “tapi aku tidak mau kita berbagi ranjang. Kau berisik bahkan saat tidur.” _

_ “Levi Ackerman berengsek. Akan kuikat kau sekarang.” _

_ [] _

“… Na … Nona. Nona.”

Hanji terbangun. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut karena dia tertidur dan terbangun secara tidak normal. Dia menyentuh pipinya yang agak nyeri sebelum menoleh ke arah samping; di mana suara kalem itu berasal. Semua yang ditangkap Hanji melalui lensanya berubah buram, tetapi dia cukup yakin mengenai siapa yang menyentuh bahunya saat ini.

“Kau menjatuhkan kacamatamu, Nona.” 

Kemudian Hanji merasakannya. Tangan sang pemuda yang menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga sebelum memasang kacamatanya dengan sempurna dan mengangguk puas. Hanji terdiam.

“Kau bisa melihatku?”

“… bisa.”

“Jelas?”

“Ya.”

Dia melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Hanji, merasa kalau perempuan itu tidak merespons secara sadar. “Berapa ini?” tanyanya, mengangkat tangan dengan simbol _peace_ cukup jauh dari pandangan sang lawan bicara. 

“Dua.”

Mengangguk dalam kepuasan, dia menepuk dua kali pundak Hanji. “Bagus. Sekarang rapikan bukumu karena perpustakaan akan tutup.”

Pemuda itu pergi setelah mengaitkan tas ransel pada pundaknya. Hanji masih tertegun akan personanya, bagaimana suara dan segala hal tentangnya begitu familier. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang itu, Hanji tahu, dan Hanji pikir dia _cukup_ tahu. 

Membereskan meja dengan tergesa-gesa, Hanji melupakan buku yang harusnya dia pinjam, meletakkannya di meja resepsionis sebelum melesat ke pintu keluar. Mendapati kalau sang pemuda berada di anak tangga terakhir dan akan pergi lebih jauh lagi. 

“Tungguuu!”

Dia membalikkan badan, melebarkan mata saat Hanji datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Memegangi perempuan itu agar berhenti, dan tidak sampai jatuh.

Menunduk, Hanji menyentuh lalu meremas tangan yang menggenggam lengannya sebelum menengadah. Kedua lensa cokelatnya berkilat penuh gejolak, kacamatanya turun sampai hidung saat dia memutuskan untuk merengkuh sang pemuda ke dalam pelukannya. Hanji dengan emosional lantas menenggelamkan kepala di pundak sang pemuda yang kedua alisnya naik; bertanya-tanya.

[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Sampai nanti, Hanji.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

[]

“Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu.”

“…” 

Sejurus kemudian, perempuan itu mengangkat kepala lalu melepas pelukan. Senyum terpatri di rupa kacaunya. Sang pemuda masih mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, dan melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan Hanji; menunjuk pipinya sendiri. 

“Sebelah pipimu merah karena terlalu lama mencium meja. Ingus dan air matamu membuatnya tampak lebih buruk.”

“Oh.” Perempuan itu menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum menggosok pipi dengan tawa canggung.

“Ada apa dengan serangan emosional tiba-tiba? PMS?” Sang pemuda bertanya brutal sesaat setelah wajah Hanji tampak lebih baik.

“Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada perempuan.”

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya penuh kalkulasi. “Lalu?” 

Hanji tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya terlihat. “Kau terlihat nyaman untuk dipeluk.”

Dahinya berkerut, tidak terima. “Kau sedang mengejekku?”

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Aku tidak setinggi itu untuk nyaman dipeluk.”

Tertawa keras, Hanji menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda di hadapannya. “Ya ampun. Kenapa begitu ragu? Apa aku perlu memelukmu lagi?”

“…”

Kerutan di dahinya bertambah seiring Hanji kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh afeksi yang tidak dia mengerti. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan perpustakaan, yang para pegawainya mulai keluar karena jam berkunjung telah habis. Dia agak terganggu dengan fakta itu tetapi tetap saja, tangannya tergerak untuk balas memeluk Hanji; tapi tak seerat perempuan itu. 

“Namamu?”

“Apa kesadaran mengenai memeluk orang tidak dikenal mulai menghantam kepalamu?”

“ _Yap_. Sebab itu aku bertanya.”

“… Levi.”

“Hai, Levi. Aku Hanji,” sapanya. Belum mau melepaskan pelukan. “Hanya Levi?”

Mengembuskan napas, dia menambahkan, “Ackerman. Levi Ackerman.”

Hanji tersenyum penuh saat dia mendorong pundak Levi menjauh. “Hanji Zoe. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Jadi?” tanya Levi saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari keramaian. “Kenapa meminta maaf pada orang yang tak kaukenal?”

“Kenapa membalas pelukan orang yang tidak kaukenal?”

“Karena kau terlihat sangat sedih sampai kupikir kau akan menabrakkan diri pada sembarang bus kalau aku tidak membalas pelukanmu,” ujar Levi monoton, menyadari kalau Hanji adalah tipe orang yang suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Hanji tertawa keras, lagi. “Sial. Begitukah?”

“Ya.” 

[]

_ “Kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana kau akan mati?” _

_ “… Di antara gigi titan, mungkin,” balasnya ragu. “Seharusnya aku tidak menemanimu. Kau semakin menyebalkan setelah tidak tidur selama dua hari.” _

_ “Aku tidak pernah memintamu ke sini, kok,” Dia terkekeh geli. “juga, aku tidak yakin kau akan mati di antara gigi titan. Ralat, aku sangat tidak yakin.” _

_ “Itu lebih seperti dirimu,’kan?” _

_ “Mungkin. Tetapi sejujurnya aku tidak mau,” Menunduk, dia memandang sendu kedua telapak tangannya. “aku lebih suka berakhir dengan memeluk mereka.” _

_ Lawan bicaranya menolak untuk berkomentar. _

_ “Lalu kau, Levi, akan mati dengan damai. Kau akan memperlihatkan senyum mahalmu. Dalam tidur atau di pelukan bocah-bocah yang selalu kausumpah serapahi itu atau … di pelukanku? Kalau saat itu aku masih hidup sih, aku tidak yakin juga.” _

_ “… Aku lebih suka pilihan yang terakhir. Jadi hiduplah.” _

_ “Ehhhh?” _

_ “Sudahlah, Hanji. Kau butuh tidur.” _

[]

Hanji tengah menggigit es krimnya saat Levi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang telah berlangsung selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, 

“Aku benci ditinggalkan.”

Potongan es itu jatuh ke tanah dengan tragis. “Ya?”

“Permintaan maafmu yang janggal menjadi sedikit masuk akal,” tambah Levi. “walau aku tidak pernah merasa ditinggalkan olehmu.”

Hanji tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Tidak biasanya dia kehabisan kata-kata, kendati di hadapan orang yang baru dia kenal. Perempuan itu hanya menyengir.

“Aku penasaran kenapa aku setuju untuk menemanimu dengan imbalan ini,” Levi berkata sembari menatap stik es krim di genggaman—yang setengahnya sudah masuk perut—dengan sorot heran bercampur hina. “aku bahkan tidak suka es krim.”

“Soal itu, aku juga penasaran,” ungkap Hanji jujur. Kakinya yang terayun di bawah meja _minimarket_ terhenti. “tetapi beberapa hal terasa familier dengan cara yang aneh,’kan?”

Levi mengedikkan bahu. “Yah. Jika aku menolakmu mungkin saja kau sungguhan akan menabrakkan diri pada sembarang bus, dan sebagai orang yang terakhir bicara denganmu; aku mungkin berakhir menjadi saksi, buruknya tersangka.”

“Aku selalu tahu itu,” katanya tiba-tiba, setelah puas terkikik geli. “Kau bukan tipe orang yang irit bicara.”

Sebelah alisnya naik, Levi menarik stik es krim dari mulut sebelum melemparnya ke tong sampah di belakang Hanji. Masuk dengan sempurna. “Selalu tahu?”

“Kita kan sering berpapasan akhir-akhir ini.”

“Selain tampak seperti maniak, ternyata kau juga _stalker_ ,” sinisnya. Menatap Hanji yang juga membuang stik es krimnya. “Kau sudah selesai. Aku boleh pergi sekarang?”

“Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Di tempat lain selain perpustakaan?”

“Tidak.”

Mendengar jawaban tanpa pikir dua kali itu, Hanji tertawa keras. “Kenapa?”

“Itu aneh.”

“Aneh?”

“Kita tidak punya alasan untuk itu.”

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepala. “Meski kita tampak berbeda; aku yakin kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan.”

Levi mengerutkan dahi pada pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. “Ha?”

“Hmmm. Izinkan aku bertanya mengenai mimpimu.”

“Mimpi?”

“Cita-cita. Bukan mimpi dalam tidur.”

“Oh,” Dia ragu karena tidak ada alasan untuknya membagi sesuatu yang personal seperti itu. Tetapi dia berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, ‘kan? Hanji tidak akan mengumbarnya, toh bukan hal yang memalukan juga. “Sesuatu yang simpel. Aku tidak suka diperintah jadi …”

“Membuat bisnismu sendiri?”

“… semacam itu,” akunya, agak tertegun.

“Kafetaria? Teh atau kopi?”

“Kafetaria atau restoran. Aku tidak suka kopi.”

“Kau cinta teh.”

“Berhenti berkata seolah kau membaca pikiranku.”

“Mimpiku juga sederhana,” ungkap Hanji. “ilmuwan mungkin hebat. Tetapi kurasa aku akan membuat bisnisku sendiri juga, sebuah kafetaria kecil penuh dengan buku-buku. Jadi nanti kita membangunnya bersama; kau dengan menu-menu andalanmu, aku dengan dekorasi dan buku-buku.”

“Kau di bagian dekorasi terdengar buruk. Dan, tolong, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkhayal lebih jauh lagi.”

“ _HAHAHAHA_ … Aku tidak sedang berkhayal, Levi,” jawabnya, ada tekad dalam suaranya. “Aku akan memastikan kali ini semuanya akan tercapai.”

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini.” Levi heran. Dahi dan alisnya berkerut dengan cara yang familier, juga bersedekap dengan angkuh sembari berkomentar mengenai betapa aneh dan sentimentalnya Hanji terhadap orang yang baru dia temui; menasihatinya untuk tidak lagi melakukan itu. Hanji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. 

_ Dan Hanji tahu; semua kepingan yang hilang juga semua kepingan yang telah kembali. Dan Levi adalah kepingan terakhirnya untuk menjadi utuh. Dan sejak awal, memang begitu. _

“… Hei, apa kau mendengarku?”

Hanji tertawa. “Akan kupastikan kalau kali ini mimpi kita akan tercapai.”

_ Levi adalah awal dan akhir untuk Hanji.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Levi adalah awal dan akhir untuk Hanji; yang mana saya sadari setelah baca teori di tumblr. Emang bener. Hanji muncul pertama kali waktu mau ekspedisi, scene-nya sama Levi. Terus akhirnya juga Shinzou Sasageyo sama Levi. Udah, deh, ambyar saya. 
> 
> In case you don’t really get it; in my fic, Hanji mulai mengingat semuanya (semacam itu ya) waktu ngeliat Levi, walau previously dia ngerasa klop aja sm Moblit, Shadis dan Erwin dia tetep aja ngerasa ada yang kurang. So … yeah /APA/
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi!
> 
> Salam hangat,  
> Tari.


End file.
